before they were fireflys
by KahnShao
Summary: My interpretation on how the fireflys became the fireflys. Before HOTC & Devil's Rejects Rated M for language and violence. as always, reviews are welcome, as constructive critisism is too. flames can bite my ass.
1. Chapter 1

**Before They Were Fireflys**

It was a cold, December 23rd Day when the one known as "The Bastard With No Name came" came into this world. He was born in a shabby home that was little more than a cardboard box. His parents, both alcoholic drunks blamed his very existence on their poverty. Why there was no heat, not enough food, why his parents were drinking more than ever. It was all his fault according to them. His bed was nothing more than a thin worn out mattress on a dusty floor , with a thin blanket and a worn out pillow. Most of his clothing he had were salvation army giveaways. He was a skinny bastard albino, as his father had often called him. When he went to school, he often sported numerous bruises on his person. But child welfare was different in those days than it is today. If a child came to school sporting bruises from home it was often speculated that the child got them as a disciplinary means. And No Name had scores of them. Therefore, it stood to reason, that he was a problem child and got what he deserved.

No Name came home from school one day already regretting the weekend. Weekend meant more beatings. Often, he was beaten maybe at least once a day on any given day without warning when it was during school times. On the weekends, he was often beaten several times a day, often without warning. This was such a day. As soon as he came in through the door his father slammed into his face with his fist. No Name fell to the ground clutching his nose as the blood spurted through staining his already dirty shirt. Then his father removed his belt and began whipping him numerous times until bloody welts formed all over his bruised body. The reason for this beating, was his father was irritated. He had lost his job, again, due to drinking. And naturally, it was No Name's fault. When his mother found out that her husband lost his job, she took her turn in beating No Name.

This continued for a few years. Eventually No Name, got used to the beatings and they were more of an inconvienence to him rather than pain. He got use to the routine. Shirt off, pants down, fetch daddy's belt, and get ready. Sometimes he was burned with cigar butts. He took all of t his in stride. He learned that pain was only painful if you thought about it for feared it. He learned to tune it out. As he grew older, he listened in on other schoolmates on how their daddy's taught them to use a gun, a knife, whatever. He even learned from a transient on how to gield dress a deer that was hunted down. And had his first rape. The transient had acquired a 17 year old girl, and had bound, stripped her naked. After the transient had taken his turn with the teen, he invited the 13 year old No Name to take his turn. No Name agreed. The girl fighting to get away beneath him aroused him even more. He climaxed and crawled off of her panting. Then the transient handed him a gun, and told him to finish what he had started. "you can't leave a bitch alive after what you just did. She'll tell the cops and you'll go to prison. You know what they do to pretty boys like you in prison?" The Transient had asked him.

No Name pulled the trigger spraying blood everywhere. Then, feeling more aroused, he ropped his pants, and fucked her corpse. He found this intensely arousing. Somehow fucking a dead body, made him feel better. He left the girl and returned home carrying the gun the transient had given him. As soon as he entered, he went through the tradition of beatings, and name calling. Then he pulled out his surprise. He leveled the gun at his parents. "Hey, boy, were still your ma and pa." his father had told him. The man and woman were scared. No Name grinned. He loved the feeling of fear when it came from someone else. "You know, you made me who I am today. You taught me that its best to get them first before they get you. Well guess what fuckers? Im gonna get you first!" He squeezed the trigger putting a bullet into each of their heads. He then grabbed whatever food he could and whatever money they had laying around. He grabbed his father's other gun and went for the door.

No Name was going to start a new life for himself. But first, he needed a name to go by and to tell others should they ask who he was. He picked the first name that came to his mind. Otis Driftwood. A character from a show he knew of. That day, Otis Driftwood left childhood behind, and became the psychotic murderer he was to become. All at the age of 13.


	2. Little Cutter

The young boy known as James, sat in the back of the station wagon watching the dull scenery go by. To his right, sat his adopted brother, Charlie Altamont. James's adoptive parents sat in the front talking to both of them. Charlie thought it odd to be adopted by the family. Not that he cared, at least he'd have his own room (or if not, it would only be one other person in there with him). You see, new family was African American. And James never in his life heard of someone of the opposite race adopting outside their own race. Prior to the adoption, he was teased about his new family coming to get him. Kids, older kids, saying how they were only adopting him out of pity. He ignored them all. To lash out now, would ruin any chances of being adopted. "….some ice cream James?" his adoptive father had asked. This brought James out of his thoughts. "sure. I never had ice cream. We weren't allowed to have it at the orphanage." He said.

James's father, Buckman* glanced back at him. He could not believe that no kid his age, ever had ice cream. But the way James was dressed it wasn't surprising. The family pulled into the ice cream parlor and James had his first Rooty Fruity ice cream. He decided this was his favorite treat. He and Charlie talked excitedly amongst themselves. They had both known each other for a while before the adoption. Charlie had often come by the orphanage during his school hours to play with James when he was out at recess. It was Charlie who had given James his own personal nickname; 'Cutter.' The reason for this is that he had witnessed James slice into a kid that was picking on the both of them. He had just cut into him without even showing any signs that he was going to.

James also had this thing for clowns. Clowns were fuckin' funny as far as he was concerned. They made ya laugh. After the ice cream the family went home. The homestead was not much but it would be his home until young adulthood. James and Charlie shared a room. There wasn't many rules to adhere by, but what rules there were, were strictly enforced. Keep your room clean, Be on time for dinner, Do chores as assigned. Any deviation from the rules got you "The Switch." Charlie got to know The Switch pretty well during his childhood. And even though their parents would not receive "The Best Parent Award" anytime soon, they were not too bad. They never beat their children. Disciplined yes. But never beat them. Pretty much Charlie and his brother were left to their own devices. Buckman owned and operated a gas station by the side of the road. Something James would inherit one day. Buckman's wife worked a Moonshine operation and sold crack on the side. Charlie would inherit that job one day and add a brothel to boost sales. During the teenage years, a 15 year old James had a run in with two of Charlie's friends; a skinny, lanky, youth known as Cleavon, and a portly boy named Bubba. They seemed to take an instant dislike to one another. Charlie had intervened in time to prevent unnecessary blood shed. He convinced the 3 to tolerate each other.

"How kin, that boy be yo bruddah?" Bubba asked irritated. Cleavon snickered. "yeah, he's white." He added.

Charlie glared at the two of them. "he's also my brother. So youre gonna wanna watch what you say about him to me and to him. His nickname is Cutter for a reason." Charlie warned stopping any more confrontation from either of them.

Several more years passed, and eventually Buckman and his wife passed on, leaving the businesses to their sons. As expected, Cutter ran the gas station and Charlie ran the Moonshine, crack, and brothel business. They parted ways due to business disagreements but decided they would still be in touch, because they were in fact brothers.

Shortly after parting ways, Cutter was running his gas station when he heard a bell at the door, signaling a customer. A tall, lanky unkempt albino came waltzing in. Cutter was in his clown outfit due to his clown interest. The albino stifled a laugh. "Kin, I help ya whitey?" Cutter asked. The albino stopped, studying him. "Name's Driftwood. Otis Driftwood. Ya got a place to stay for the time being?" he asked smiling. He instantly liked this clown. Something about him….

Cutter smiled. "I got me a place Driftwood. Ya can tag along if ya want."

Otis smiled. "I got the perfect nickname for man. Hows about I call ya Captain Spaulding?" he asked. Cutter smiled.

"Don't bother me none. Names actually James Altamont Cutter, but Spaulding is a pretty alright alias." Cutter agreed.

That day, James Altamont Cutter became the alias Captain Spaulding.


	3. angel baby

The young girl, known as Vera Ellen, sat in the chair outside the principal's office. It was 10:00 am and the other kids at the school had been sent home due to an "incident" of sorts. Apparently, a schoolmate had been stabbed in the eye, and no one knew who it was. The only one present was Vera Ellen. The girl sat quietly unconcerned with what was going on. She had flecks of the other girl's blood on her shirt. She knew the principal had tried to call her Mama and let her know what had happened but so far no luck. So here she sat. so far they had bought her story of her saying she had no idea of who stabbed the girl in the eye earlier that day, due to it being very crowded in the halls during the incident. They had taken the other girl, in pain and shock to the hospital. Even if the girl says something, it wouldn't stick. Vera had gotten rid of the knife and there were no fingerprints as she had worn disposable gloves to stab her. Vera sat and tried hard not to start grinning as she remembered earlier that day:

"_**your family's a bunch of retarded inbred rednecks. And your mother's a hillbilly, rednecked whore." The older girl had stated. She was bigger than Vera. Much bigger. Vera had done her best to ignore the girl up to this point. But when she started in on her Mama…all hell broke loose. **_

_**The hallway provided the perfect time to attack. It was crowded with kids so no one would be able to see her do anything. She waited until the older girl came from her class and then attacked. She was quick. One minute the girl was talking to her friend, the next she was on the ground screaming holding the side of her face as blood oozed down out of the socket where her eye had once been. This caused an all out panic. Kids ran screaming in all directions, while some kids tried to offer whatever help they could to their wounded schoolmate.**_

_**Vera ditched the knife and calmly walked away amongst the chaos. She had blood splattered on the front of her shirt. And when asked by the staff, she said she knew nothing. Just one minute going to her next class, the next minute a spray of blood, followed by an agonized scream.**_

The girl would never regain vision in her eye again, she was even fortunate enough to even survive. Her Mama had come to get her and the principal told her what had happened. Mama had known Vera had stabbed the little bitch. She knew her little girl was prone to fits of rage, never got on with other kids that well at all. One minute Vera would be all happy and cheerful, seemingly overjoyed that she made a new friend, then the kid would unintentionally say something or do something to offend Vera, and she went batshit crazy on them.

Back at home Mama had told the story to Daddy, who understood. In fact, he told Mama, that sometimes you have to nurture these urges. If someone pisses you off bad enough, you deal with them. And deal with them she did. As far as she was concerned, you eliminate the thing causing you problems in the first place. This time was the eye. The girl had been glaring at Vera from the moment she had seen her. Next would be the mouth and tongue if she ever saw her again.

Vera lay in her bed staring at the ceiling when she heard her daddy call her down. With a groan, she came down to see what he wanted. Standing beside him was the whitest guy she had ever seen. In all her 12 years, she had never seen an albino before. And he saw her. "Hey there lil Mama. What do they call you?" he grinned.

Vera smiled. "My name is Vera Ellen. Whats your name?" she asked.

The man smiled. "My name? My name is Otis. And rather me call you Vera Ellen, why not go by the name of Baby or Angel Baby." Otis asked.

Baby let loose a high pitch squeal which sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine. Damn, that girl hit the high notes. Obviously she loved her new nickname. Her parents didn't seem to mind either. From then on, Otis and Baby formed a deep, bond. They argued a lot obviously, as suck "siblings" do, but outside of her family, Otis was the very first person, she felt a connection to. Someone whom she actually liked and didn't want to slash to pieces. And for the first time ever, Otis did not feel an overwhelming urge to rape and kill this girl. In fact, hell would freeze over before he would let ANY man make a move on his "Angel Baby."


	4. Tiny

**Bad Boys Need To Be Punished**

Tiny sat in his room quietly playing with what few toys his mama had gotten for him. He was a shy boy, big for his age. The doctors said he suffered giganticsim. A disease in which causes the growth hormone to go into overdrive. Life expectancy was not good for those with the disease, as their heart had to work overtime to supply blood and oxygen to all the vital organs in their body. Tiny was the exception. Tiny looked down at his burnt hands and ran them across his face. He had gotten use to the way he looked, his mama, sister, and brother didn't mind the way he looked. His sister was protective of him, racing to his defense whenever he was upset. His brother left him alone most of the time. Tiny knew why he looked the way he did…it was his own fault. 'The retard's fault.' As his daddy had said. Tiny's mind flashed back to when he was a younger boy…no older than 13…

_**Tiny ran from his angry, insane father. Even though he was a big boy, his father terrified him. Usually the man, Earl, had left him alone when he was drunk. Usually. Even when he was sober, when Earl would start in on him due to an imagined infraction of what was known as the "Laws Of Earl," he was never this bad. Earl had managed to catch up to the boy who was surprisingly quick for someone his size. "You little piece o'shit!" Earl, who was a big man himself snarled. He doubled his fist and clocked the boy on the side of his head. He double fisted Tiny in the face and on the jaw. Then removed his belt. He proceeded to whip the boy until red welts ran across his body. **_

"_**You say anything to your Mama on what happened, you won't even see your 14**__**th**__** birthday." He warned. He kicked the boy for good measure.**_

"_**WOMAN! GET TO BED! ITS TIME!" Earl bellowed. The woman shuddered. She knew what that meant. One of the many Laws Of Earl dictated that when he wanted sex, you went to bed. The one good thing about it is that he gave you a chance to comply. You could give it willingly, or he could take it by force. And then beat you, then fuck you again.**_

_**Tiny listened to the grunts coming from the next room. He tried to shut out the sounds and go to sleep. If his daddy caught him awake, or worse, caught him listening in on "Man Time" he would be beaten. He fell asleep not knowing the horrors of what would happen next.**_

_**Earl had gotten out of bed and tossed on his underwear. His "wife" had been submissive and willing during "Man Time," but it did little to better his mood. He was still pissed at his fucking retarded son Tiny. He went to grab his gas tank and a match and went to Tiny's room. He found the boy asleep in his bed. At first he debated. 'he's your fucking son! You're really going to go through with this?' he thought to himself. Earl shook himself free of the thoughts and poured gas on the sleeping boy. He lit the match…**_

Tiny shook his head at the thought. Shortly after mama had kicked Earl out. Her boy had nearly died that night, hell, they all could have died. Earl left without complaint. He knew Mama wouldn't call the police on him, she had quite a record herself. Despite all this, Tiny still loved his daddy. Still feared him, and wanted to hate him, but his eternally 8 year old mind forbade it.

A familiar sound caught his attention. Mama's new "husband" Cutter, Tiny's new daddy, had brought a friend home. Unlike Earl, Cutter never hit Tiny. Called him names, but never hit him. In fact, he himself had said, he pitied anyone if Tiny got good and mad at them. He could do real damage if he wanted to. Tiny came in cautiously and found that Cutter's friend, was a tall lanky man, who called himself Otis Driftwood. Otis took one look at Tiny. "whats with the barbeque son?" he asked with a chuckle. Tiny made motions to the tv that had featured a house of fire in a movie. Otis caught on. 'why the fuck would someone burn up a…' he thought to himself but quickly dismissed that thought. He looked at the gigantic man one more time figuring out a nickname to call him.

"were gonna call you Tiny from now on Big Guy." Otis commented. Tiny let out a rumble. His first name! His very own name! he nodded thanks to Otis. Otis nodded back.

Thus is how Tiny became Tiny Firefly.

a/n: I don't know Tiny's real name, but I had to call him something ; )


End file.
